Tout leur amour
by Dissemblables
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'opération de Yuuchi. Celle qui lui permettra de marcher à nouveau. Mais bon, son petit frère est quand même inquiet. Attention, fluff, incest !


Petit blabla : Bonjour à tous ! Alors je préviens tout de suite, en plus d'être du yaoi, c'est de l'incest. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, fermez juste la page ! Enfin, autrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. On a ici un peu beaucoup de fluff, et je ne pense pas que les caractères soient ooc, même pour Kyousuke, j'ai toujours eus l'impression qu'il était doux avec son frère. Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Ah, oui, et une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une main paisible se promenait doucement parmi des cheveux ébènes aux reflets bleus, arrachant des soupirs de contentement au propriétaire de ces derniers. Les doigts s'enroulaient autour d'une mèche, presque sensuellement, puis se déroulaient, toujours lentement, se décalaient et recommençaient sur une autre mèche à coté.

Les rideaux verts menthe bougeaient légèrement, agités par la légère brise qui rentrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Parfois des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre, attirant des légers sourires aux deux occupants de la pièce. La radio diffusait en continue des chansons calmes, sans doutes tristes, mais aucun ne parlaient anglais, alors ils laissaient juste les paroles s'imprégner dans la paisible atmosphère de la chambre.

Yuuichi était allongé, pour ne pas dire affalé, sur le torse de son frère, qui fredonnait par moment, suivant le rythme de la musique. Le plus grand caressa les doigts du plus jeune qui étaient sur son ventre, et des frissons remontèrent tout le long de son bras. Ce n'était pas à cause du froid, et ça, Yuuichi le savait parfaitement. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, s'aplatissant un peu plus, et eut un petit rire en voyant les légères rougeurs sur les joues de Kyousuke. Vexé, celui-ci se pencha en avant et embrassa les lèvres de son frère.

Yuuichi eu un hoquet de surprise, hoquet dont le plus jeune profita pour approfondir le baiser. Le plus grand ferma finalement les yeux, se laissant aller, et remonta ses bras le long du corps de son frère, croisant ses mains derrière la nuque de Kyousuke. Il mordilla amoureusement la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, puis la suçota, appréciant le gémissement qui sortait de sa bouche.  
Les mains de Kyousuke flattaient les côtes de Yuuichi, se délectant des frissons qu'il produisait, mais finit par quitter les lèvres du plus vieux. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer, et du retenir un son à mit chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement à la vue de son frère.

La peau pâle mais les pommettes rougies, les lèvres sensuellement gonflées d'un afflux de sang, les yeux vitreux à demis-ouverts, Yuuichi était un véritable appel à la débauche. Kyousuke caressa amoureusement la joue de son compagnon, lui tirant un sourire, un de ses sourire que le plus jeune souhaitait voir toute sa vie. Un de ces sourire qui vous remplis le cœur d'étoiles, un de ces sourire qui vous montre à quel point la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

-Je t'aime... murmura Kyousuke, la voie serrée.

-Je t'aime tellement aussi, répondit également Yuuichi en chuchotant.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, puis le plus grand se redressa pour retrouver une position un peu plus confortable.

-J'ai peur, Yuu'.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Reste calme, comme moi, tout va bien se passer.

-Yuu'... souffla tendrement le plus jeune. Toi, tu es calme pour nous deux. Moi, je stresse, pour nous deux aussi. Et si jamais il y avait un problème, si jamais -

-Kyou'. Ça va aller. Fais leur confiance. C'est leur métier. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Yuuichi se tortilla dans les bras de son frère, et réussi finalement à se retourner.

\- Aide-moi, tu veux ?

Délicatement, Kyousuke souleva son aîné de la force de ses bras. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se maintint dans cette position, pendant que le plus jeune faisait passer avec douceur les jambes de Yuuichi autour de sa taille. Finalement, Kyousuke indiqua à son compagnon que c'était bon, il pouvait se reposer. Alors progressivement, Yuuichi diminua la pression de ses bras sur les épaules de son frère et se rassit, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Kyousuke, les jambes de celui-ci en tailleur sous lui. Les gestes étaient calmes et précis, ayant été de nombreuses fois répétés.

Ils étaient proches, si proches que leurs torses se collaient, un tee-shirt rouge vif contre une chemise blanc bleuté, leur arrachant des soupirs de contentement. Doucement, Yuuichi fit des cercles avec ses pouces sur la nuque de son frère, essayant de diminuer la pression qui l'habitait. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, seuls et amoureux. A présent à peu près détendu, Kyousuke posa son front contre celui de son grand frère et soupira.

-Mais si-

-Kyou'.

-Non mais vraiment, si-

-Kyousuke.

\- Et puis, si-

-TSURUGI !

Le dit-Tsurugi sursauta presque et plongea ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux de Yuuichi. Il se mordilla la lèvre, essayant de contenir sa peur. En voyant ça, toute idée de réprimande quitta l'esprit de son frère et il l'embrassa le plus amoureusement qu'il pouvait.

-Ça va aller. Je te le promet.

-Mais-

-Kyou'. Si tu ne leur fais pas confiance, mais moi confiance, à moi. Je te promet que ça va aller. Et-

Un frappement sur la porte interrompit le plus vieux. Un instant, les deux frères paniquèrent, puis lorsque la tête de l'infirmière Fuyuppe apparu derrière la porte, ils soupirèrent tous les deux de soulagement. Elle était la seule qui connaissaient tous d'eux.

Elle savait qu'ils se portaient plus qu'un amour fraternel, elle savait qu'ils souffraient tous les deux d'être de la même famille, mais elle savait aussi que pour rien au monde ils arrêteraient cette relation presque interdite. Elle leur adressa un sourire et rentra dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle sans bruit.

-C'est l'heure, Tsurugi-kun.

Kyousuke vit Yuuichi déglutir un peu plus difficilement que d'habitude, et son stress revint rapidement. Il aida son frère à descendre du lit en deux temps trois mouvement. L'habitude. Le plus jeune posa délicatement son compagnon dans son fauteuil tenu par Fuyuppe. Au moment où il se redressa, Yuuichi vola un léger baiser à Kyousuke puis lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Ça va aller Kyou'. Ça va aller.

L'interpellé hocha la tète, la gorge serrée. Il suivit son frère et compagnon à travers les couloirs, lui tenant la main.

Droite.

Gauche.

Gauche.

En face.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Kyousuke stressait de plus en plus. Puis ils arrivèrent devant LA porte.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais hein ? Chuchota le plus petit.

-Je sais, lui répondit simplement Yuuichi, le sourire aux lèvres. A toute à l'heure.

-A... Toute à l'heure.

Inspirant profondément, le plus jeune regarda son frère, poussé par Fuyuppe, entrer dans la salle d'opération. La porte coulissante se referma derrière eux, et le voyant rouge s'alluma.  
Et l'attente commença.

C'était la dernière opération. La dernière, celle qui permettrait enfin à Yuuichi de retrouver l'usage total de ses jambes. Il en avait subit une dizaine auparavant, lui rendant à chaque fois la vie un peu plus simple. A présent, il pouvait les bouger, marcher, mais seulement si il était soutenu des deux cotés. Et encore, il tenait une dizaine de pas normalement, puis s'effondrait.

Une heure.

Alors forcément, il devait encore utiliser le fauteuil roulant, à son plus grand désespoir. A celui de Kyousuke aussi, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait souffrir. Le seul point positif, c'est que Yuuichi n'allait pas avoir besoin de rééducation. Une histoire de muscles, le médecin avait expliqué aux deux frères.

Deux heures.

Le soulagement que Kyousuke avait lu dans le regard de son compagnon l'avait presque fait pleurer. Voir ses prunelles, celles qu'il aimait tellement, si semblables aux siennes, refléter un espoir si intense était si beau. D'ailleurs, même quand ce n'était pas de l'espoir qui y brillait, elles étaient tout de même magnifiques.

Quatre heures.

Son visage aussi était des plus charmant. Sensuel. Attirant. Kyousuke n'aurait jamais assez de termes pour le définir. Et puis il n'était pas un littéraire. Lui, il préférait l'action, contrairement à son compagnon, qui lui, préférait la réflexion. Ce n'était pas rare de voir le plus vieux un livre à la main en regardant par la fenêtre. Cela avait d'abord été le principal soucis au début de leur relation.

Six heures.

Yuuichi ne voulait pas foncer tête baissée, alors que le plus jeune voulait vivre ses sentiments au jour le jour. Après moult et moult disputes, ils avaient fini par arriver à un compromis. Ils seraient un couple, mais leur relation ne serait pas poussée, et puis Yuuichi tenait à avoir sa mobilité avant de faire quelque chose.

Huit heures.

Mais là, assis sur une chaise inconfortable, devant la bloc, il réalisait à quel point il tenait à son frère. Parce que l'opération n'était pas sans risque. Non, c'était la dernière, certes, mais la plus dangereuse. Celle qu'il pouvait payer de sa vie. 50% de réussite. 1 chance sur 2. Le hasard, en fait. Et pourtant, Yuuichi avait tenu à le faire, opposant un argument implacable.

-Réellement, Kyou', je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre comme ça. J'ai besoin de mes jambes. Et puis, 50%, c'est mieux que rien. Je dois essayer.

Et si Kyousuke avait voulu continuer à s'opposer aux risques, il s'était bien vite incliné devant la volonté qui semblait littéralement sortir des pores de peau de son frère. Il avait toujours eu du mal à lui refuser quelque chose. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que lui aussi, il voulait le voir marcher à nouveau.

Dix heures.

Un "ting" retentit brusquement dans le couloir, et le jeune homme qui somnolait releva si brusquement la tête que l'on entendit un craquement. C n'était pas cela qui était vraiment important. Le voyant vert s'était allumé, sous les yeux un peu hagards de Kyousuke. Il se leva d'un bond lorsque l'information atteint ses neurones, exactement au moment où la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit.

Laissant Yuuichi apparaître.

Debout.

En pleine forme.

La boule d'angoisse qui avait élue place dans le ventre de Kyousuke disparut soudainement, le laissant dégoulinant de soulagement, et il se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon, qui le réceptionna en riant.

-NII-SAN !

-Kyou' ! s'exclama Yuuichi en riant. Doucement !

-Oh, désolé...

Un peu penaud, Kyousuke recula d'un minuscule pas, restant dans les bras de son frère. Un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il vit celui de Yuuichi qui irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Les médecins avaient eux même été surpris qu'il puisse se lever dès la fin de l'opération, après l'heure de récupération.

-Ça a marché, dit-il, émerveillé.

-Oui, soupira de soulagement de Kyousuke. Tu va pouvoir rester à la maison.

Les derniers restes du stress des dernier jours s'évapora finalement du plus jeune, et le plus vieux le sentit. Son sourire se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux, et il serra un peu plus fort Kyousuke dans ses bras. Yuuichi enfoui son visage dans le cou de son frère et y déposa de légers baisers, descendant du bas de son oreille. Il sourit lorsque la respiration du plus jeune s'accéléra, mordillant la peau au niveau de la clavicule et la léchant doucement lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre. Si Kyousuke voulait rester comme ça indéfiniment, se laissant aller dans les bras de son frère et le serrant dans les siens, il se reprit rapidement quand des pas se fit entendre.

-On va chercher tes affaires ?

-On y va, répondit le plus vieux, avec un léger rire en vue du rougissement de Kyousuke.

Yuuichi enleva ses mains du dos de son compagnon, lentement, les faisant glisser sur ses hanches sensuellement. Kyousuke lui adressa un regard faussement noir et, avec un sourire joueur, fit lentement tomber les siennes du cou de son frère, les passant sur la gorge de Yuuichi, son torse, son ventre.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent au moment où leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent.

Un baiser simple, chaste, mais qui représentait tout leur amour.

Fraternel.

Amical.

D'amants.


End file.
